Shinichi Kudo
'Shinichi Kudo '(工藤新一 Kudou Shinichi) Is a very smart detective, he solves cases very decent and evenly takes the time to find the clues, if he's getting confused he's going to start from the beginning and get it on one line. He solved a case in the Amusment Park in the Rollercoaster which that he solves the case very easly for not looking for any details of clues, but later then he's meeting his biggest misfortune ever, he sees the strange men in black and evenly one of them starts to be suspicous, that's why that Shinichi started to follow them, he eavesdropped them, and almost took a picture until one of the men started to attack him from the back because Shinichi was too focused on the other man in black he didn't noticed the other one, they fed him a poison named APTX 4869 that shrunk his body halve and evenly is now a little kid, but his intelect of a high school detective still works perfectly, he come's up with a fake name Conan Edogawa from two mystery writers, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Edogawa Rampo. He solves cases as a kid trying to get his real body back throughout Ran's father Kogorou that has now the famous name Sleeping Kogorou. Background At the beginning of the series, Shinichi solves a case in the mansion which that a rich famous man murdered his own wife, following that nobody will suspect him because he faked that he hase a broken leg, but Shinichi found once again the truth when the whole party crew saw that the man was faking around with them and indeed did kill his own wife. Well that makes Shinichi another fame in the papers as a great detective. Well than the next day when Shinichi walks out of the school, he's been laughing around about that he's everywhere in Japan in the news because of which he's been smacked by Ran telling that he's putting her farther out of work so Shinichi make's a unusual joke towards her with that she where happy mad smacking a pole next to Shinichi, which later that Ran where talking about that when Shinichi where keep going on soccer, he would be an international hero, but Shinichi where needed soccer to sharp his detective abillity is quickness. Later on then where Shinichi where talking about Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Sherlock Holmes which that he where showing some fan mails, which that Ran evenly says to stay by one but evenly Shinichi looked a little bit shy towards Ran which that Ran evenly faded that away, later Shinichi goes home and evenly Ran make's him to stop to tell about the promise, which that Shinichi do not remember but evenly later he do, which as result that he must gonna pay for everything. At the Amusment Park, Shinichi where still talking about Sherlock Holmes and evenly where making a detective progress following to take a hand of a strange woman that they don't know because the story where following that he talked about that Holmes met Wattson at the war which that with only one single handshake Sherlock Holmes new'd everything about him. Which that of Shinichi is not on the rank of Holmes he evenly say that he where saw her callus when here skirt where come's up. Later what happens they where entering the Rollercoaster which that Shinichi hase a dream about that he where talkinh to Ran about his feelings, evenly later what happens Shinichi where still talking about Sherlock Holmes that Ran hase enough and evenly plays with Shinichi emothion with that Shinichi hase a background that he and Ran where kissing, which that Ran only makes a joke. Later when the Rollercoaster goes on further a murder where been setted one of the boyfriends of the three girls is been decapitated and evenly the people's who work by the Rollercoaster emargin directly the police which that they must gonna find out who is the killer, evenly the killer can be the girlfriend of the boyfriend because there where a knife with blood in there, evenly Shinichi said that a rope and a hook where the cause and it is to be the ex girlfriend of the man that is been murderd, about that the Rope where been placed on a hook and evenly with the speed of the Rollercoaster it hase a gigantic change that the mens had where falling of, which evenly later what happens is that Shinichi and Ran whent through further in the amusment park and sees one of the secret crime organizations doing suspicious and evenly dicided to following him. Ran hase a strange feeling towards it and evenly sees one of the men in black that where blackmailing a important person which that Shinichi didn't noticed between the eavesdropping that there where a second man that where smacked Shinichi from behind and evenly give's him a poison that start to shrinks shinichi into a young kid. In desperation and confusion, Shinichi heads back to his house and runs into his next door neighbor and close family friend, Dr. Hiroshi Agasa who warns him he must keep his identity as the Black Organization will endanger his life and others associated with him. Conan Edogawa Shinichi comes up with the alias Conan Edogawa after Arthur Conan Doyle and Edogawa Rampo and pretends to be a distant relative of Agasa's who places Conan in Ran's care.Ran's father Kogoro Mouri, owns a Detective Agency which may allow him to run into a case involving the Black Organization. He is signed up at Teitan Elementary to further protect his identity and makes friends with some of the kids and forms the Detective Boys. Personality At the beginning of the series, Shinichi is a 17-year old student at Teitan High School. He was already well-known as a brilliant young detective who solved many difficult cases that the professionals could not, and known as the savior of the police force. Shinichi was born to Yusaku Kudo, a mystery writer and Yukiko Kudo a former movie star.. He is extremely intelligent, and even from a young age, was very intuitive and observant. Due to the influence of his father, and the general laissez-faire environment at home, he has long been an incessant and persistent reader, especially of mystery novels. Yusaku started taking Shinichi to crime scenes since sixth grade which inspired him to be a Detective.. Besides his intelligence, Shinichi is an extremely skilled soccer player. At first, it was to hone his reflexes but he grew fond of the sport. Shinichi is also known for his inability to sing, but was revealed to have perfect pitch. He is also a skilled violinist, taking after his idol Sherlock Holmes. He apparently can speak English, as he once conversed with and translated for an American diplomat. Shinichi is a good friend to Ran Mouri whom he has known since kindergarten. Shinichi has not found any interest in other girls. After changing into Conan, Shinichi sometimes calls her over the telephone and imitates his normal voice with the voice-changing bowtie, so that she is not worried about him. He convinces her that he is off solving a very difficult case and will return once the investigation concludes. Shinichi/Conan is not without sexual fantasies regarding Ran; the most obvious example being his getting nosebleeds or blushing when he sees her in a bathing suit, or when Ran pulled him into an onsen with her. Relationships analysis Since Shinichi isn't featured as prominently as Conan throughout the series, only a few of his relationships with other characters have been substantially explored. Ran Mouri Shinichi and Ran Ran Mouri's Shinichi's childhood friend and canonical love interest. They have known each other since as early as kindergarten and had been playmates since then, which caused some censure from Eri Kisaki they are very close together, they have even been together as long as the time of children all the way to young adults, they have some what of a love-hate relationship in the beginning but when she met Conan (who is Shinichi but she doesn't know it), she told him that She was in love with him for some time, probably ever since they first met, which caused Shinichi/Conan to blush like mad. They are living together with her dad and solves crimes with her father (without her noticing), making him appear as a great detective for most of the cases that Shinichi has solved himself. Conan has shared a great deal of affection to Ran since him being Conan including hugging, holding hands, and at even one time they slept in the same bed and even took a bath together (which caused him to get a nosebleed). Shinichi has confessed his love to Ran in the 4th movie non-canon 'Captured In Her Eyes' (which Ran mistook as his attempt to get her memories back). At one time he tried to confess his love properly (some viewers say to even propose) to Ran, but was interrupted by a case that got held there. Also, when Shinichi went missing, Ran was worried sick and she was afraid that something bad had happened to him and almost went to the police. It is also shown that she couldn't even sleep cause she missed him all to much. So what Shinichi used his bowtie to mimic his real voice and called her, telling her that everything's alright and he's getting a difficult case done. Throughout the series, they have a romantic relationship that started as childhood friends but develop into true love. Ai Haibara Ai Haibara is the third girl that seems to have somewhat romantic feelings for Conan/Shinichi, although she never truly admits it. Indeed, it is a mystery just exactly what she feels for him, whether friendship or otherwise. Some people, such asConan's mother and Gin, have stated that she has feelings for Conan. It could be said that, because of their almost equal level of intelligence as well as similarities in their pasts (i.e. they're both victims of the APTX 4869), she finds it easier to talk to him. His parents Yusaku Kudo and Yukiko Kudo Kudo are both aware that Conan is in fact Shinichi. Professor Agasa Although not related by blood, there's a strong family-like bond between Shinichi and Hiroshi Agasa. Heiji Hattori Heiji is often referred to as Shinichi's detective rival from the West. Heiji discovers Shinichi's secret, but keeps quiet about it (though he does occasionally slip), and both become very good friends and partners whenever a case brings them together. People who know Conan's real identity There are only a few characters in the series who know Conan's real identity. None of them have ever betrayed Conan's identity to date. The main characters to know the secret are Hiroshi Agasa, Conan's parents, Heiji Hattori and Ai Haibara. Also, Sharon Vineyard knows, but for unknown reasons, she has kept it a secret from the rest of the Organization. Eisuke Hondou, the younger brother of C.I.A. agent Hidemi Hondou, also knows and keeps Conan's secret. Kaitou Kid also knows Conan's identity, and whenever he tries to publicly steal, he reveals that he only wants to compete with Conan as thief and detective. Still, it is not clear whether he knows Conan's secret in the actual anime and manga, but Kid seems to realize there's something unusual about Conan. Name Orgin In Japanese etymology, the name Shinichi means "one truth", which Shinichi occasionally uses as a motto. Category:Detective Conan Characters